What Would You Do for Love?
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: Heero knows the mission's a trap so he takes Quatre's place. 1x4 implied, implied rape, notgraphic


A/N Just something that came into my head when I was helping my sister organise her ideas for a rape-fic she's writing.

Rating – PG-13

Summary – Heero take Quatre's mission and gets captured and tortured in his place. Warning rape – non-graphic 1x4 implied.

Disclaimer- If I owned Gundam Wing I'd be writing fanfics why?

**What Would You Do For Love?**

"We weren't expecting you, you know?"

Heero didn't move, didn't look up, didn't wince, didn't twitch, didn't do anything to acknowledge the voice speaking or the hand caressing his face almost possessively.

That didn't mean he hadn't heard thought. Of course he knew, the fact that he knew was the only reason he was here instead of the blonde pilot of the Sandrock gundam.

_#Flashback#_

Heero smirked self-reproachfully, he'd wondered how long it would take, they were in the system, OZ had hacked their computer, which meant that the next pilot to go into a base on a mission would be greeted by something that didn't bear thinking about.

He could get rid of them of course, it wouldn't be hard but there was too much at stake.

If he had enough time before another mission came through then they could use this to their advantage, fake mission messages, send the soldier and troops to the wrong bases when they attacked other ones. This was a gift they couldn't throw away.

Naturally, however, this meant that a mission was due to arrive in the next few seconds it was only a matter of which pilot would have to endure the torture that the OZ soldiers would put them through.

Pausing the email before it was directed to one of their mailboxes he studied the information given in the header and his eyes widened as he registered the email address.

He had four options as far as he could see, he could ignore the email and ignore the mission, an idea that was quickly vetoed as he realised just how much information there was to be gained if, by some miracle, the information was retrieved before the capture. He could send the blonde in blind, not tell him that OZ knew he was coming, one glance at the bedroom door that concealed the sleeping pilot and that idea was shot down with no small amount of disgust for it having crossed his mind in the first place. He could tell the blonde what was going on, something that he was strangely reluctant to do or he could go in himself, he was worried to realise that this was the idea that currently held the most appeal, he shouldn't care about his fellow pilots, he was the perfect soldier, he shouldn't care, right?

Freezing and blocking any incoming emails and redirecting them to a separate account that he knew for a certain OZ hadn't bugged. He froze and deleted the message, knowing that OZ would be expecting the blonde pilot who didn't even know he had a mission and, if Heero had his way, he never would either.

_#End Flashback#_

Almost instantly the gentle touch on his cheek vanished as the guard snatched his chin and spat in his face, "look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

He didn't blink, didn't react at all. The guard's eyes narrowed and Heero was backhanded across the face so hard his eyes lost focus for a second.

He knew what was coming, he wasn't stupid, it wasn't the first time this had happened to him after all. He could stop this from happening from someone who didn't deserve it though.

He knew exactly what happened to gundam pilots when they were captured by guards intent on revenge for lost comrade or even intent on the power that totally possessing a gundam pilot would undoubtedly give them.

Because he knew what he was coming, however, he was prepared for the cool feeling of metal against his skin as his clothes were cut away slowly and he was prepared for the first touch between his legs and the burning agony of the first thrust that followed soon after.

Almost three hours later Heero's eyelashes fluttered slightly, the only indication given that the pilot was now aware of his surroundings and the signal could easily have been interpreted as a natural movement of a sleeping person anyway.

The darkness he sensed around him even with his eyes closed made it obvious that it was night, or that he was in a windowless cell, the latter explanation was the most likely, not even OZ would be stupid enough to put a gundam pilot in a call with a window.

He had nothing else to do but go over the memories of events he had purposely blocked out when they were occurring, his only thought at the time had been for the blonde empath, Quatre couldn't know what was going on and, if he didn't work on suppressing his emotions totally, it was undoubtable that Quatre would know exactly what was happening to him and would probably get some of the pain.

He couldn't block the memories totally though, what if a guard said something important, what if he missed something crucial that an arrogant soldier had let slip believing that the gundam pilot would never escape, it wouldn't be the first time that this had happened after all.

A thought rose unbidden to the forefront of his mind and only complete muscle control prevented him from wincing. "Do you expect them to rescue you?" His torturer had taunted, "do you honestly think that when you don't go back they'll come looking for you?"

They wouldn't, not for the reason the guard suspected though.

_#Flashback#_

"Mission Yuy?" Heero looked up from the circuit board of his gundam into Wufei enquiring eyes and nodded slightly.

"How long will you be?"

"Three or four days, five at the most."

"What?" Duo's exclamation almost startled him. "It's just information right? That shouldn't take five days."

"You should trust Heero to know how long he needs Duo." Quatre's quiet voice cut into the conversation, "he's just being careful and you have to take the travel and recon time into account as well."

Heero dipped his head acknowledging the pilots as he continued to fiddle with the mainframe, there was no way he was going to take his gundam into the base, Wing was too important to the war but if he hid it well enough then he'd have transport there and back.

Seeing Duo's still worried expression Quatre smiled slightly, "if anything goes wrong I'll know remember," he placed a hand on his heart, "this will know if anything happens to him so you don't need to worry ok?"

_#End Flashback#_

He wasn't expected back and he knew that he was in no shape to go anywhere at this moment. Besides, if the guard's last comments were true then he should be expecting a visit from him soon anyway.

Sure enough not long later he heard the unmistakable sound of the soldier's boots on the floor, there was more than one this time, undoubtedly friends of the first. He opened his eyes and struggled to his feet with his hands bound, wincing uncharacteristically as a sharp pain shot through his body, burning him from the inside. It was stupid, that he knew, it was a fool's last act of defiance but he was going to face them standing and he was going to make them work for this.

'Quatre. You're doing this for Quatre,' he thought fiercely before he realised what he'd said and started, what happened to it being for the mission? He didn't have time to consider this however as his cell door swung open and three silhouettes appeared in the doorway, one held a remote control and, when a button was pushed, an electrical current ran through the cuffs and into his already battered body, causing him to fall and the sound of three cold, sadistic laughs to fill the room.

###

'Mission successful,' Heero thought as he watched the base burn, it _had_ been an information mission but he couldn't take the risk of this mission's details getting to the higher ups of OZ or back to the gundam pilots. Still wincing as his bruised and abused body moved as fast as it was able, the earlier pain-numbing battle-adrenaline wearing off to leave him with the tears and broken bones he had had before he started his escape and some more besides.

He'd fix himself up in Wing once he got on route back to the safehouse.

###

"Heero!" The almost delighted musical voice of Quatre greeted him and he was stopped, surprised, when was the last time someone had sounded happy to see him?

He turned to face the blonde pilot and for a split second felt the urge to bare his soul, tell him everything and cry, safe in the knowledge that he didn't have to be in control all the time, that he didn't have to be the perfect soldier, even if it was just for one night. A second later the urge was gone though, he'd never do that to Quatre, not only was it doubtful that Quatre would be able to live with someone taking a raping for him, even if it was Heero. But he couldn't bring himself to drag the fair-haired beauty into the darkness the others had already fallen to, the darkness that the Sandrock pilot was already skirting.

"How was the mission? No problems?"

Heero met the blue eyes and gave a real smile for the first time he could remember, "No," he answered shaking his head, "there were no problems."

**Owari**

A/N Quite sad really but never mind, here's to my first 1x4 kinda. Please review.


End file.
